


No More Sad Tears

by Akasshilove



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ENHYPEN (Band), P1Harmony (Band)
Genre: Ateez Are Whipped For Soul And Nikki, Ateez are so caring, Caring, Caring Sunbaenims, Crying, Forgiveness, Haku Shota | Soul- Centric, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kim Hongjoong Is An Amazing Leader, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki-Centric, Panic Attacks, Protectiveness, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasshilove/pseuds/Akasshilove
Summary: Words can hurt especially if a person didnt mean or if someone heard wrong. As words hurt people especially the people we care  about.
Relationships: Haku Shota | Soul /Everyone, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki / Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	No More Sad Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I just want to start off by saying that I surely and slowly no P1 Harmony I do in fact know all the members but I'm still getting to learn more about them. I also want to say that I originally wanted to do stray kids with the story but I changed my mind and changed it to Ateez. I was gonna do both maknaes of the groups but I liked the idea of Soul and Niki meeting eachother more. Other than that Enjoy

Niki had himself right now. Not only was he sicked and could barely think straight, but he just ran away from his hyungs after getting into an argument with them. An is currently in the bathroom of a music program crying in the stales.

He didn't mean to get into an argument with hyungs, but all he did said was for Jake to work on his timing, and he didn't mean to get come off rude. At all, but Jake thought so and started yelling at him, causing him to a more big headache than he already had. 

He procced to yell back at Jake, causing the other to step in, taking Jake's side, and also yell at him. What really did it for Niki was when Jay said he wished Niki didn't debut. Out of anger and sadness, Niki cried. He wished he never met them and was part of another team, then ran out of the dressing room. 

Niki wishes he hadn't said that because he didn't mean a thing he said and wished he could take it all back as he loved being apart of Enhypen very much and loved all the members very much. Him being sick was just making all this ten times worse. 

He had stopped crying when he heard the bathroom slam open, and he could be someone crying from outside the stale. " I knew they didn't like me. I should have never debuted," he heard some say in Japanese before the person say. 

Niki was gonna remain quiet until his phone started beeping. He quickly shut his phone off. The person had stopped crying and looked around " Is someone in here " Niki heard the person say. Niki opened the door to the stall and walked out. He looked at the boy who looked around his age " Sorry for disturbing you, " the boy said as he wiped his tears away. 

" No, it's okay. I'm Niki," Niki said, giving a half-smiled. The boy nodded " Oh, I'm Soul, " the boy now know as Soul said. "Why are you in here" Soul had asked Niki. Just thinking about it made Niki tear up again " I said some mean thing to my hyungs, and I wish never said, " Niki said as he began to explain. 

Soul listened to the " at least you not mistake and never should have debuted, " Soul said as he began to break down crying again. At that same moment, Niki's sickness began to take over. He began to feel dizzy as he pucked then passed out. Soul had watched the whole thing happened. He began to freak out as he didn't know what to do in this type of situation. 

His breathing began to get heavy, the whole bathroom began to spin. He could barely see from his crying, and just like Niki, he passed out. " Oh my god, hyung help" was the last thing Soul heard before everything faded into darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed please comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> Well till next time.
> 
> Bye <3


End file.
